Test of Courage? More Like Screaming Competition
by stormy003
Summary: The Elementary students of Aibo Acaemy were all sitting idly bored for the first time in a while at Gao's house until Baku broke the silence and mentions... A HAUNTEDDDD HOUSEEEE! The student all end up going to the house after a little squabbling and challenge each other to The Test of Courage. Did anyone last and win? (A bit of)KazanexZanyaxKuguru(Requested by PhoenixFireBlade)


"Hey, guys?" Baku suddenly interrupted.

Everyone in the Mikado residence's living room turned their head over to the boy curiously once the complete silence was broken.

"What is it, Baku?" Kuguru asked, turning off her tablet.

The boy stood up from his seat and brushed off his bottom with his hands, keeping the students waiting for an answer.

"Come on, Baku, we don't have all day, you know?" Zanya said impatiently.

"Just stay calm and don't shatter your glasses, Megane Face," the boy said, smiling innocently. "Anyways, have you heard of the latest news?"

"Latest news?" Gao asked curiously.

"Like what?" Kazane added.

Baku smiled triumphantly once everyone in the room began to show their curiosity and gave him their attention.

"About…. A HAUUUUUUNTED HOUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSEEE!" the boy said, trying his best to display a spooky tone in his voice.

Everyone, but Tetsuya and Akatsuki, stared at him weirdly and then looked away uninterestedly.

"That's lame, bro," Asmodai said, "And there was no such news."

Baku's face fell into a disappointed smile as he slowly lost everyone's attention.

'That was supposed to pique their interest, but I guess not.. Damn it, Jin, did you not spread the news yet?' the boy thought.

Baku sighed and looked around the room, catching Tetsuya playing with the zipper on his jacket nervously and Akatsuki sticking his hands in between his tightened up legs fearfully.

"Well yeah, I mean, no. It's not that lame. Look at Banana Boy over there. He's shaking in his pants right now!" Baku said, pointing at Asmodai's human buddy. "And Akatsuki! The poor kid looks like he needs to go to the bathroom."

"That's because I do need to!" the boy exclaimed, his face becoming red as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said, pulling out a scroll. 'We'll be back…'

The ninja rolled up the scroll and took out a new one.

'He's going to explode.'

And then another.

'Thanks a lot, Baku.'

Tsukikage rolled up the last scroll and gave Akatsuki a piggyback ride to the bathroom.

"It's on your left up stairs!" Gao called after the two.

'Nin!'

Baku rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sat back down. An idea suddenly popped into his head, making him stand back up so suddenly. The group looked back over to the boy just a curious as before, staring at him silently.

"What, do you need the bathroom too?" Drum asked, snickering a little.

"No! Let's have a test of courage!"

"What are you, an elementary student?" Zanya asked.

"Well, technically, we are…" Kiri pointed out.

"Right, I knew that. Anyways, a test of courage? How are we going at this?"

"Well, there's that haunted house I mentioned just now. We can go tonight! Gao, what time is it?" Baku asked.

The boy blinked and then looked at Kuguru for the time himself. The girl turned her tablet back on and allowed the red and black haired boy to peer the device.

"It's six… fifty-five right now," Gao answered. "Could've just asked, Kuguru, you know man?"

"Sorry, bro, just testing you."

"Say what?" Gao said confusedly.

"Nothing. Let's go to the haunted house tonight at….. Ten thirty! Our parents would kill us if we went at midnight," Baku sighed.

"That's wayyyy too late for me. Akatsuki needs to sleep early anyways," Zanya said, excusing himself from the event.

"What are you a chicken or something?" Baku taunted.

"I am," Tetsuya said meekly, raising his hand up high.

"Me? Chicken? What a joke," Zanya said, ignoring Tetsuya's answer.

"Then you will attend right?" Baku said.

"Like hell.. Of course I am!" the boy exclaimed, his button pushed.

'Guys, can I not?' Tetsuya asked quietly.

"We're going too then!" Asmodai said, deciding for his buddy.

"So are we!" Gao and drum said.

"I guess I'll have to come too," Kuguru said, smiling at the group.

"It sounds interesting, so why not?" Kazane said, perking up a little.

"Z, do I have to come also?" Akatsuki asked as he re-entered the room on mini Tsukikage's back.

"No, if you don't want to," Zanya told his brother. "Dad should be home by the time we leave."

"But I want to come with you," Akatsuki whined. "I don't want to go to a haunted house though!"

"If you want to come with me then you will have to go to the house. Stay close to us and you'll be fine," the boy said soothingly, trying to keep his younger brother calm.

"One thing, bro. If we get separated you're on your own," Baku said.

Akatsuki whined and tightened up his grip around Tsukikage's neck.

'N-Ninn..!' the ninja choked, gasping for air.

"S-sorry, Tsukikage!" the young boy said, loosening his grip.

Baku looked at his phone and texted Jin and Megumi about the plan everyone agreed with; minus Tetsuya of course.

_'__Perfect! I guess Yamigitsune forgot to spread the news again. My ready for the surprise of your life! -Jin'_

* * *

><p>"Sorry, we're late!" Gao exclaimed as he ran over to the waiting group with his buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon. "Mom told me I needed to stay a little longer for Aiki-jujutsu lessons tonight since I skipped out with yesterday's lessons."<p>

"That's why you never skip out on training, Gao. I bet you have a bruise forming on your bottom right now," Zanya said strictly.

Gao chuckled nervously and rubbed his rump to ease down his pain from being flipped by his mother so many times.

"You got that right…" the boy said.

Akatsuki was clinging onto his brother's white tailed coat tightly, hiding from the haunted house frighteningly.

"Okay, since everyone is finally here, let's get a move on," Baku said, leading the way.

"This place doesn't look that old or run-downed…" Kuguru noted, studying her surroundings.

"I never said it was or anything did I?" Baku replied, opening the door to the unlocked house slowly. 'At least he didn't lock the door to his house..'

'Excuse us for the intrusion…..!' Kiri said as he entered the house after Baku.

"S-seriously, yo, it's a h-haunted house! Why are you politely excusing us? And to who?!" the suddenly pale boy exclaimed, frantically looking around the room.

"But it's rude not to! What if there is someone living here without us knowing?" Kiri said.

The door suddenly slammed closed once everyone entered the house, the group jumping at the loud noise.

"H-HA!?" Tetsuya yelled, jumping onto his buddy.

"Z-Z! I'M SCAR-HARED!" the young boy sobbed a bit, clinging onto his brother for dear life.

"I-it's just the wind! Yeah, the wind!" Zanya told the boy nervously.

"IT'S DARK! WAHH!"

"I-I'll just turn on my lamps!" Kuguru said, pulling at the switch. "….. It's not working… I think I forgot to repair them.. Oopsies..!"

Creaking noises sounded through the house a second later, making the students uncomfortable. Zanya felt two other things weighing him down on his side out of no where, clearly heavier than his younger brother. The boy looked on either side curiously and saw two girl hanging onto him with panic written on their face, Kuguru and Kazane. His glasses suddenly shattered at his realization, his face becoming as red at a tomato.

'G-g-girls…!' the boy squealed.

"The test of courage begins now! Whoever screams first loses!" Baku announced shakily, trying to stay calm.

"Uh, f-fine with me!" Gao said, prying Kiri off his waist.

Kiri didn't let go of Gao, making the boy give up and just continue on with the test. Gao suddenly walked into a set up glass wall, tipping it over and shattering the loose piece. Kiri's death grip tightened around his friend's waist, making Gao wince a little. Compare to Zanya, he was having the worst time of his life. There were two girls grabbing onto him and his little brother just literally dangling off him in front, all three squeezing him to death.

'T-too tight…!' Zanya complained, taking a step to the left and tripping over something hard and short. "WOAH!"

The four fell over from Zanya's clumsiness, all three landing on top of the boy and into an open coffin. Zanya felt another body underneath him, making him wonder what he landed on.

"T-Tetsuya? D-did I land on top of you or something?" Zanya asked, carefully.

"W-what do you mean? I can't see!" the boy said, his voice coming from the opposite direction.

"Yeah, it is really dark in here…." Baku said, trying to look for a light source

"Seriously, I wonder what Kiri and I bump into… Was it a mirror?" Gao asked, looking around for the others.

Akatsuki suddenly began to whine again Zanya noticing his shadowed scared watery face expression.

"I-it's alright, Akatsuki! There's nothing scary about this place, okay?" Zanya reassured the boy, petting his head with a smile on his face.

The boy didn't scream, but he was crying silently as he shook his head 'no' and pointed to the figure underneath Zanya. Zanya halted his smile and blinked curiously at his brother. Trailing the young boy's finger, Zanya turned his head and met up with a real looking corpse staring back at him. The color in the boy's face drained away quickly once his eyes met up with rolled back eyes, the sclera showing.

"A-Aa…. A corpse…!" the boy choked out, his scream hooked up in his throat. 'Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't. Scream.'

Kuguru covered up her mouth as she tried her best not to scream, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Let's hurry up and get out of this room…!" Kazane said, getting off the boy.

The orange haired girl helped, Kuguru off Zanya and rubbed her back to calm her down. Zanya held his brother close to him as he stood up and breathed heavily from shock and fear.

"I want to leave…! I want to leaveee..!" Tetsuya announced, trying his best not to scream his head off.

The dirty blonde haired boy ran back to the entrance and turned the knob tugging at the door in fear.

"I-it's locked! We're stuck! Stuck, I tell you, stuck!" the boy said, dropping to the floor.

Silhouettes began to appear in the room, floating around the frightened students. Everyone in the room looked around and trailed their eyes along the lines of the figures.

"L-let's head to the exit already..!"

The students began to speed walk through the room and bump into each other and coffins on the floor.

'Eep!'

'A-aahhh….!'

'Ack!'

A crash was heard when the group ran into another glass wall Yamagitsune set up.

'W-what is this?!'

'Brother, I'm scared!'

'Shhh, i-it's alright, A-Akatsuki!'

'Gao! Is t-that a ghost!'

'Don't ask me, Drum! I just want to stop bumping into mirrors or whatever they are!'

Another crash was heard as the glass wall shattered from falling.

'Bro, I bet you broke like twenty mirrors by now!'

'Shut up, Baku!'

'Gao, am I still grabbing you? Or is this a corpse?'

Kiri tightened up his grip once again around Gao's waist.

'K-Kiri, loosen up a little please? It feels uncomfortable…'

'S-sorry.'

'Jin, they're heading to the next room. Is he ready yet?' Yamigitsune asked quietly, teleporting to his buddy.

'Perfect. He's all ready…!' Jin said excitedly.

The boy in front of the purple haired teen groaned at the two partners as he brushed his hair away from his face through his long big sleeves. He was covered in a long black cloak that draped on the floor, his face all pale from makeup with fake blood added onto his face.

'Do I have to do this? How did I even get dragged into this?' Tasuku muttered irritably.

'Well, yeah. We needed an extra hand since Megumi is in control of the other pranks,' Jin replied, pushing the shorter boy in a hidden opening behind a black cloth. 'I'm going to be behind the hidden door over there knocking and Yamigitsune is closing all the doors, locking them, and giving chase to them later.'

Tasuku puffed his hair away from his face and crossed his arms together, a frown visible on his face.

'Did you need to color my hair black?! Of all things?! I could've worn a wig!' Tasuku hissed.

'Sorry not sorry, but Jin misplaced the wig. So we needed to dye your hair black and comb it straight down,' Yamigitsune said. 'Don't worry, it's washable.'

Tasuku shrugged and dropped his bangs back down in front of face, putting on his hood.

'This better end soon…' Tasuku said as Jin closed the opening with the black cloth.

'Oh, it will.. Now give them a good scare, Prodigy!' Jin said, entering the hidden door. 'I still wonder why no one is screaming yet..'

'You say that, but I hear tons of breaking glasses in the first room…' Tasuku said.

'Just get ready!'

Tasuku sighed and then stepped onto the hidden black steps behind him, sticking his head through a looped rope on the ceiling.

'It's a good thing he glued these steps to the damn floor,' Tasuku thought, standing tippy toes. 'If it slid, I'd die.'

The door that led to the room filled with fake corpses and ghosts suddenly opened as Tetsuya's voice broke the silence in the room.

'That was crazy man..! Please tell me there's nothing in here! No, tell me what exactly is in here!'

"Calm down, Tets. We're all freaked out here," Asmodai said, carrying his buddy.

Again, the door slammed closed just like the last, Yamigitsune being the one to do it.

'Eek!' Kuguru squealed, covering her mouth quickly.

Kazane checked the door and tugged at it, a looked of worry on her face.

"If only we had a flashlight right now.." Kazane said.

A thump sounded in the room next to Kazane's feet, making her jump back onto Zanya.

'Girl!' the boy said, tightening his clutch on his younger brother.

Kazane looked at the object that landed near the door and picked it up.

'A-A flashlight..?' the girl whispered.

Kazane turned on the flashlight after trying to look for the switch, the light blink a couple of times before turning on fully.

'… Creepy..' Tetsuya said.

Kazane scanned the entire room with the flashlight in hand, noticing that it was just an empty room.

"I guess we can just advance to the next room.." she said, taking a step forward.

Knocking was suddenly heard in the room, the sound echoing around the alerted students.

"W-why is there knocking all of a sudden….?" Akatsuki asked, grabbing a hold of his brother as if his life was on the line.

Kazane scanned around the room once more, but still saw nothing.

"Let's investigate," Baku suggested, taking the flashlight and walking around the empty room.

"I-I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Hey, look! It's an opening!" Baku said, interrupting Tetsuya.

'Here it goes… Tasuku thought, his feet beginning to hurt.

The tiny group of students headed over to the curtain where Tasuku was hidden behind, cautiously staring at the black cloth.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Baku said.

Everyone looked over to the frightened Tetsuya and stared at him, eying him to go open up to curtain. Asmodai voluntarily set his buddy down and crossed his arms together, Baku handing the flashlight to the boy.

"W-why m-me?!" the boy asked, completely unnerved.

Tetsuya took a large gulp of his saliva and walked towards the mysterious curtain.

'Okay… Calm down… Just one look… A quick tug..' the boy told himself.

Tetsuya grabbed a fistful of the black cloth and counted to himself, ripping it off in one go. The flash light was directed to the figure clad in black, pale skin showing and dripping crimson red blood around the mouth.

'A-aahhh…..' the boy stuttered, everyone looking at the figure with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Everyone wanted to scream, but they couldn't. They knew they could, but were too stubborn to let it out. The flashlight began to flash again as Tasuku twitched his body and looked up slowly at the students with a wide bright crimson eye, giving off a slow creepy looking smile. Tetsuya and Akatsuki screamed at the top of their lungs, Tetsuya literally frozen in that one spot of the room.

'This is ridiculous,' Tasuku thought as he did his part in the scare.

Tasuku reached out slowly to the group with a pale bloodied out hand, causing Tetsuya to drop the flashlight and run to the other side of the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The flashlight blinked a coupled more times once it was dropped, the light directed away from the group and Tasuku.

'I guess I should get up close to one of them now…' Tasuku thought, unhooking the rope from his neck.

The boy silently got off from the steps and strolled over to the person closest to the flashlight, following them casually and carefully.

'Who's the lucky person…?' Tasuku thought following the figure silently.

The boy got up real close to the unknown person, his face in front of them once they stood up from bending down to the floor. Kiri flashed the flashlight in front of him to see Tasuku staring at him with that same creepy smile he gave off earlier and screamed, dropping the flashlight again.

"AHH!"

Akatsuki was hiding his face in Zanya's clothes trying hard not to scream again. This time, after blinking three times, the device fully turned off and never turned back on again. Tasuku took a step away and hid in a corner for the group to proceed, his black clothes blending in with the background.

"L-let's get out of here!" Tetsuya exclaimed, running to the entrance of the next room.

"I-I agree!" Kuguru said, hugging Zanya's arm.

Everyone followed the dancer and ran through the entrance to the next room only this time the door never closed, or so they thought.

"T-the door isn't closing…" Gao said as Drum walked over to the door cautiously.

The dragon slowly reached out to touch the door, but it was immediately slammed closed again.

"What is causing this thing to close?! I don't see strings or ropes anywhere!" Drum exclaimed, not noticing the object on the door.

"I-I T-THINK THAT ANSWERS OUR Q-QUESTION!" Kuguru said, pointing at the bloodstained doll on the door.

The doll was hung on the stained door with its arms ripped or just plain dangling from its body, same goes for its legs. It was missing an eye, it's hair and clothes disheveled and ripped, and a knife was stuck through its forehead. Its only eye was staring straight at the group, sending cold shivers through their spines.

"Z-ZANYAAA! W-WHEN- WHEN ARE W-WE OUT OF THIS H-HOUSE?" Akatsuki asked, sobbing into his brother.

"I-I don't know, Akatsuki, but I sure hope that it'll be soon," Zanya answered, patting the crying boy's back.

"T-that's it! I'm out!" Drum exclaimed, returning to his card for the first time in a while.

"Same here, bros," Asmodai said. "Good luck on your own Tets."

"D-Drum!" Gao called.

"ASMODAI! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SCARED!" Tetsuya yelled, his buddy returning to his pocket.

The group sighed, worry clearly written on their faces.

'Jin you did a pretty good job on this.. Even I'm chilled out by this..' Baku thought, sweating a little.

The students turned around to look for a door to the next room only to encounter a broken mannequin, bloodstains and hand prints on it.

"THE DOOR! QUICK FIND THE DOOR I HATE MANNEQUINS AND CREEPY LOOKING DOLLS!" Kuguru exclaimed, finally breaking and running around the room to look for the door. "THEY'RE EQUIVALENT TO CLOWNS! AND CLOWNS ARE SCARY TOO! IMAGINE IT! A WHITE FACED PERSON WITH COLORFUL OUTFITS, RED MOUTH, AND THEN IF YOU ADD IN SHARP TEETHS, BLOOD, AND ALL THAT!"

"Kuguru calm down!" Gao exclaimed.

"BUT I JUST WANT TO GOO!" Kuguru retorted, getting grabbed by Zanya all of a sudden.

"EEK!"

"Calm down, Kuguru. We're all here with you," the boy said as calm as possible, a blush on his face.

Too bad it was too dark for anyone to actually see each other's colored faces. Kuguru nodded and then sniffed a little trying to relax and calm down.

"Let's hurry and find an exit to this place!" Kazane said, beginning to panic as well.

'Man, is it fun messing with these kids…' Yamigitsune muttered, smirking a little.

The group entered a semi-long hallway a minute later, their breath completely ragged and uneven from fear. As everyone traveled down the hall cautiously, a pair of knives stained with blood was sent across the room, passing their faces a few inches apart.

'Whoops, almost hit one of them there, hehe,' Yamigitsune chuckled to himself as he made the knives move away to prevent from stabbing the students.

"T-THAT ALMOST HIT ME!" Kazane exclaimed, staring at the knives that were stabbed into the wall in front of them.

"I definitely didn't see knives when we entered this room…" Baku said.

"M-me neither," Kiri said, looking behind them.

The boy went quiet right after, his breathing speeding up a little.

"Wh-what is it, Kiri? Don't scare me like that!" Kuguru said, getting closer to Zanya.

The rest of the group members turned around to see the same doll in the last room floating in the middle of nowhere. The only difference is that it had a large smile plastered on its face and red gleaming eyes. The room went silently as their heartbeats rapidly increased, now thumping loudly to the point where they can hear it beating in their ears. Everyone backed away from the doll slowly as it began to inch in closer and closer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the students yelled, running away from the doll.

The figure sped up its chase as the student's entered the next room, the door not closing even if they tried to force it closed.

"CLOSE, YOU DAMN DOOR, CLOSE!" Baku yelled, the students shoving each other to push the stubborn door.

The doll was a centimeter away from entering the room when the door abruptly closed, causing the students to fall over each other.

"DOLLS ARE THE NEWEST ADDITION TO MY NIGHTMARES!" Baku exclaimed, trying to catch his breath by bending over and leaning on his knees.

The cabinets in the room suddenly started to move, opening and closing, opening and closing. Each time it closed, it echoed throughout the room; a high pitched laughter mixing in with the sound.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Zanya exclaimed, the students in a panic as they searched for the way out in the cabinet room.

Tetsuya was screaming his wits off, trying hard not to piss himself as he ran around and rammed himself into the door. The boy was fumbling around with the locked door, the lock actually being inside the room, as he kept looking back at the cabinets. Inside the cabinets were nothing one minute and then the same broken doll the next.

"HURRY, TETS! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE HERE AND ROT!" Baku exclaimed frantically.

"THE DOOR WON'T BUDGE!" Tetsuya told the group.

"KUGURU, BEFORE WE ALL DIE IN THIS MADNESS, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I LIKE YOU!" Zanya confessed pathetically.

"I-I LIKE YOU TOO!" Kuguru replied just as scared.

"GUYS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Kazane exclaimed.

"WE'LL BE TOGETHER IN THE AFTERLIFE!" the boy said.

"THAT'S IT; I'M BUSTING US OUT OF HERE!" Gao yelled, trying to kick down the door.

'That won't work!~' Yamigitsune sang.

'It's almost time for the next phase! Tasuku, get ready!'Jin said.

'Just take me to the spot…' the boy muttered.

'I readied the entrance to the next room by the way,' Megumi said, pointing at the vent.

The students finally got the door to unlock and open, slamming it closed without Yamigitsune's permission.

'Oh well, they did the job for me.'

Everyone collapsed onto the floor and tried to catch their breath from the scare they were experiencing.

"Zanya, was it true? What you said back there?" Kuguru asked, calming down.

"Y-yeah… Apparently.." the boy answered, sounding mortified.

"Aww, thanks," the girl said, hugging the boy.

Kazane pouted a little and then stood up, jealousy rising in her chest.

"Let's start moving. We don't really know how long it'll take for us to get out of here, but we need to get out fast."

Everyone agreed with the girl and stood up, taking a step forward before the girls and Tetsuya got their ankles grabbed by unknown people.

"S-SOMETHING IS GRABBIN- AH!" Kazane exclaimed, falling to the floor.

"Kazane!" Gao called, kicked at the arm grabbing the girl.

The arm retracted before it was hit and moved to a new location.

'Jeez, this kid is aggressive..' Jin thought, brushing his palm.

"I-I can't move!" Kuguru yelled, trying to pull her leg away.

Zanya set his little brother down onto the floor with Kiri and ran over to the girl to help her get out of the grip of whoever it was, the person letting go and making the two fall backwards.

"WOAH! OOF! Y-you okay?" the boy asked, rubbing his head.

"Y-yeah, thanks, Zanya," the girl said, getting off him.

'Haaa…. Young couples~' Yamigitsune sang, teleporting to a different side of the room.

"YO, GET THIS ARM THING OFF ME! HELPPP! HELPPPPPPPP!" Tetsuya screamed, aggressively shaking his leg around to pry off the hand.

'Why did I have to get the guy?' Tasuku thought exasperatedly.

Gao sighed and ran over to the boy, getting his own ankle grabbed and tripped.

"Ah! Ooh!" the boy grunted.

Gao raise up his grabbed leg, ready to make a move and drag the culprit out. Unfortunately the person let go of him once he kicked his leg out in front of him hard, making Tasuku release his grip on Tetsuya quickly as well.

"Hurry, while we have a chance!" Kiri said, giving Akatsuki a piggyback ride.

"RUN!" Baku exclaimed, everyone heeding his instructions.

As the group ran, the three in hiding grabbed random victims at random moments, tripping them every single time. The students continued to fend each other off and picked themselves up from the ground to continue running until they reached the next room, or the second hallway.

"THAT- NEVER WILL I- I THINK EVERYONE WILL BE CAUTIOUS ABOUT TRIPPING NOW," Zanya exclaimed, breathing hard and letting go of Kuguru's hand.

The group noticed that the door hasn't closed yet once again and walked over to close the door, a dressed up Yamigitsune abruptly popping up out of nowhere with flames around him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the little group screamed, running yet again.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, RUN FASTER!" Baku panicked.

"IT'S GAINING ON US!" Tetsuya exclaimed, looking back.

"HOW LONG IS THIS HALL WAY?!" Kiri yelled, trying hard not to fall behind.

"I-IT'S ENDLESS! I DON'T SEE A WALL OR DOOR IN FRONT OF US! Kazane replied frantically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gao and Baku finally rammed up into a door a good minute later, everyone crashing into the two boys. The students turned to look at the ghost chasing them and screamed yet again before they opened the door and slammed it shut on the monster.

'Ooh, almost got my face there,' Jin's buddy whispered.

Everyone panted even harder than before and leaned onto the wall or just dropped to the floor. Liquid began to drip from above the group, making them flinch at the warm feeling.

'W-what is that..?' Kiri whispered.

The liquid suddenly poured all over the students when they heard a knife make contact with a cutting board, the smell of metal rising in the air.

"I-IT'S BLOOD!" Gao exclaimed, trying to shake it off himself.

"THAT'S SICK! LOOK, THE DOOR IS OVER THERE!" Kazane said, running over to exit.

Akatsuki was crying and choking Kiri as he hugged him tightly. The student exited one by one as their hearts continued to race.

"IT'S BLOOD! I DON'T WANT TO BE COVERED IN BLOOD!" the child cried. "I DIDN'T KILL ANYONEEEE!"

"A-Akatsuki! G-grip!" Kiri said, his air being cut off.

"D-don't worry, Akatsuki. It was just a trick. See?" Zanya said, showing the boy his white coat. "It's paint. Blood doesn't stick to clothes this way."

The young boy stopped crying and nodded.

"Then why does it smell identical to blood?" Kiri asked.

"It's probably because it was in rusty metal or something.. I think we've experienced enough…." Kuguru said, pointing over at Tetsuya who was now lying on the ground in a curled up position.

"So much for whoever lasts without screaming wins.." Baku muttered. "We were all screaming our butts off."

"And we certainly enjoyed watching you guys freak out!" Jin said, walking out of the house with his buddy, Megumi, and Tasuku.

The groups jaw dropped at the four and pointed, completely speechless.

"I sort of asked Jin to do this for us," Baku said sheepishly as the four waved at the shocked group.

"… BAKUUUUUUUU!" the group yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy: Okay, I certainly enjoyed typing this up, haha.<strong>

**Yuna: Tetsuya and Akatsuki relates to her a lot in this story.**

**Stormy: Yeah, that's quite true... -afraid of many things-**

**Yuna: Anyways, this story was requested by PheonixFireBlade. The ideas of the test of courage and haunted house phases(third and last room was originally made up by them) was their idea as well. **

**Stormy: No more request! Closed! I have school on Monday and I have about 5 requests left to finish and then 4 of my own stories to update! DON'T FRET! 3 MORE WEEKS TIL MY CHRISTMAS BREAK AND I'LL START TAKING REQUESTS AGAIN! **

**Yuna: There are TWO polls on Stormy's profile, so check it! The old one will be removed soon, probably within a week.**

**Stormy: I hope you like the story and enjoy it! R&R!**

**Both: Thank you so much for the support, for reading, etc. Bye!**

**_~stormy003_ **


End file.
